Bra's Predicament
by HeavenlyAngel14
Summary: Bra, a 16 yr old girl fancies Goten. Will Pan devise a clever plan to bring the two together, or will it end in tears? Will following a dating website help to ensnare Goten and Trunks.Meanwhile poor vegeta is considered mental
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

-1 BRA'S PREDICAMENT

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Bra daydreamed in her Modern History class as her teacher droned on about the civil war in some miniscule island far away. She pictured herself in a long white gown clutching a bouquet of flowers while music played sweetly in the background. She had just got to the part where the ring bearer handed her a golden sparkling ring when a harsh voice brought Bra out of her thoughts,

"Bra, stop daydreaming and concentrate on the task at hand, now who was the king at the time of the civil war?" Bra had no clue about any king in any civil war. "what country are we talking about again" Bra questioned in a tone that clearly represented how bored she was. The nerdy half of the class sighed and the teacher tutted disappointedly. "Britain" he eventually said, shaking his head. Bra pondered over this before asking "where's Britain?"

At this remark the teacher sighed once again and ushered Bra out of the classroom while pan sniggered.

"Bra I'm not sure if you realise but you are flunking History, with an average grade of F, you really need to pull yourself together." Her teacher paused, thinking " I'm going to assign you a mentor, maybe one of my A level students to help you on a one to one basis, you can pass this GCSE if you put your mind to it" Bra just stood there fiddling with her alice-band, she wondered what kind of nerd her teacher would choose to tutor her, but she never came close to imagining what lay in store for her….

Bra sat moodily in the classroom listening to the sounds of her classmates heading off to lunch. Pan gave her the thumbs up sign as she walked off.

"I've chosen a mentor for you, he might not pay much attention but he's a bright student, maybe helping you might inspire him to study more" her teacher said. Bra puzzled at his strange theory but nodded, not bothering to say anything back.

A few minutes later, the door was slammed open. "Why me, why do teachers always tell me they need to see me, I never do anything wrong" The speaker sounded annoyed and angry. The creaking door then swung back to reveal a boy in his late teens, and to Bra's horror, with a head of lavender hair and a scowl to match the smirk of her father…..

Trunks looked equally horrified as he stared at his sister then he said calmly: " No way am I going to tutor my sister I don't care if she's flunking or not and you can't make me either sir" Trunks sounded calm and relaxed but if you knew him well enough to look closely you could tell that inside trunks was anything _**but** _calm and relaxed.

" Why not Trunks, I don't see any problem with it and I'm quite sure that you will get on perfectly well together and both will gain skills and knowledge from working together" Trunks just stood there silently with his mouth hanging open, staring at the teacher.

"But…."

"No buts Trunks, I want you to start this afternoon meet me outside my office, you too Bra" The teacher answered sternly.

"Can't you get someone else to teach me?" Bra said hopefully "Like….. Um I dunno maybe Goten or someone?" The Teacher just sighed and replied

"as much as you would want Goten to tutor you, I'm afraid you would learn little if anything at all, no offence to the boy but he's as thick as two planks when it comes to History and… I don't think you would concentrate properly would you?" He smiled knowingly as he glanced up from his desk. Trunks face was screwed up as he desperately tried to stop himself from laughing. Bra just scowled and walked out of the classroom to lunch.

"Hey trunks wait up!" Goten ran up to Trunks who was sitting miserably on a bench staring down at the floor.

"what's up" Goten sat down on the bench next to him looking concerned.

"Nothing I'm just a bit annoyed that's all" Trunks said as Goten sat there and listened while trunks told the story…..

"I AM NOT AS THICK AS TWO PLANKS , HOW CAN THAT GIT SAY THAT, DOES HE THINK I'M STUPID?" Goten fumed

"well I wouldn't call you particularly intelligent, lets face it, you have the average IQ of a chicken Goten." Trunks said, grinning slightly at Goten.

"That's it" Goten rushed at Trunks who sprung up and legged it.

Later that Afternoon "Now Boys you should be very ashamed of yourselves, fighting in the playground, you should be setting an example to younger students" The headmistress droned on. Goten looked at the floor, very interested in his shoelaces. "I swear you cant get detention when you're doing A-Levels." Trunks muttered under his breath, "Now can I go, I need to see my French teacher, my PE teacher, my Maths teacher, my English teacher and my History teacher" Goten and the headmistress stared strangely as she dismissed both of them.

As Trunks walked off to see his long list of teachers, Goten said as tactfully as possible "why do you need to see all of those teachers?"

"They want to talk to me about my attitude in classes" Trunks replied rather crossly. Goten thought it was sensible to say not to say any more.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Problems

-1A/N; second chapter of bras predicament is now up!!

Chapter 2: learning Problems

Bra sat there and gazed at her brother as he reluctantly droned on about some boring History topic looking nearly as bored as bra. Bra sighed and took to looking out of the window and her mind slowly drifted away from the modern history lesson and onto a much more interesting topic, her favourite boy in the world…. Goten. She'd loved him for as long as she could remember, she loved everything about him from his spiky black hair (which bra thought looked incredibly sexy especially when it flopped over his eyes) to his coal black beautiful eyes (which any normal girl could lose themselves in) and his perky naïve personality which just was cute……. She dreamily imagined what it would be like to be hid girlfriend…To get to love him and kiss and hug him….

"BRA TRUNKS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!!" Mr Westwood the history teacher screamed at them when he entered the room. Bra was snapped back from fantasy into reality as the teachers voice hit her ears. "

"Bra why are you daydreaming when your supposed to be learning? And Trunks…." He turned round to see Trunks sitting on his chair his head slumped on the desk as he snored peacefully….

"TRUNKS WAKE UP YOU IDIOT OF A BOY!!!!" Trunks groaned as he raised his head up and looked at the teacher sleepily, when his brain managed to register what he was seeing he jumped up from his seat and said:

"umm.. I was trying to tech her but she er.." Trunks paused as he thought "She wasn't LISTENING yeah that was it and there seemed no point trying to teach her anything" Trunks grinned to himself obviously impressed with his own improvisation skills.

"WHATEVER TRUNKS YOUR LYING SKILLS ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS GOTENS HISTORY KNOWLEDGE!" ……….

It was late in the afternoon and bra had given up being angry with trunks for telling tales on her and was watching him get ready to go out.

"Where you going then?" bra asked her brother

"Clubbing with my mates down Tokyo" Trunks answered indifferently.

" Is Goten going?" Bra asked hurriedly which was a mistake as Trunks turned round and looked at bra suspiciously.

"Why do you ask that?" Trunks was still looking at bra suspiciously when his face lit up. "I know, you've got a crush on Goten aint you? Awww that's so cute, I'll go tell him shall I?" Trunks smiled evilly…

"NO DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL" Bra was cut off in mid sentence.

"Or you'll what? What can you do to me?" Trunks still had that oh so Vegeta look about him as he looked at bra.

"I'LL TELL PAN THAT YOU FANCY HER!!" Bra eyes gleamed .

"BUT I DON'T FANCY HER?" Trunks fumed angrily.

"yeah _**I** _know that but she doesn't, does she Trunks. Who is Pan going to believe me or you? Think about it." Now it was bras turn to look evil.

"so you keep your trap closed, o.k. if you say ONE word then pan will mysteriously think you fancy her do you get me?" Trunks sighed knowing she'd one and said he was going to go and call for Goten.

Once Trunks had left bra sighed a sigh of relief " That was close"

A/N; Please Review I like to see what people think of my story.


	3. Chapter 3: Trunk's fate

Chapter 3 Trunk's Fate

Knock Knock. Pan thumped down the stairs to answer the door, she hoped it was Bra coming to tell her how her extra modern history lesson went, and who her mentor was. But when she opened the door it was Bra's brother Trunks standing there.

"I'll call Goten for you" pan said automatically

"yeah thanks" Trunks said standing on the doorstep, "and tell him to take an umbrella please, its pouring out here." Trunks sopping hair dripped steadily into his eyes, blinding him.

Goten then came pounding down the stairs with the famous son grin plastered on his face. His hair flopped into his eyes in the fashion that so many girls found ultra sexy. Pan could never understand what girls saw in her uncle Goten but always without fail he would have at least one girl chasing him.

Pan watched as the two boys left into the pouring rain, while Gohan shouted from upstairs: "Goten Mum wants you home no later than 9.30 pm ,do not be late or mum will eat you alive" Goten just sighed.

When they arrived at the club it was packed, with all types of weird people, from Goths to chavs. Trunks was soon at the bar ordering as many pints as the bar man could get him. Trunks had a tendency to get extraordinarily drunk and it usually ended with Goten carrying him home. Goten still had one more year to go before he was legally allowed to drink alcohol. Trunks always offered to buy him one but Goten could easily imagine his mothers and Gohan's face if he came home like Trunks did, totally pissed.

Several hours passed with Trunks getting slowly more drunk, he started seeing double and muttering strangely to himself like a Looney . Goten tried to take him home several times but Trunks would just refuse and begin to get violent. It was now a long long time after 9 but Goten couldn't just leave trunks there. Goten just sighed and went to buy another lemonade.

"Hey you there, you're the guy who was with that purple haired guy who's drinking all those pints isn't it, well you better come quick, your mates just collapsed, he looks in a bad state." the guy speaking pointed over at Trunks who had attracted a large crowd as he lay unconscious on the floor.

Goten rushed over and picked Trunks up despite the some of the gatherers screaming something about not moving injured people. Goten quickly started splashing his face with cold water but it had absolutely no effect on the demi-sayain at all. Goten turned around and said:

"Is He ok, he's just drunk isn't he? He'll wake up soon?"

The crowd started to mutter and then some man around 25 years of age spoke up: "Hey if I didn't know better I'd say he's on something"

"What? you don't mean drugs? My friend is NOT a druggy mate"

" I dunno, Maybe someone put something in his drink? Crack, Heroin even E can have that effect plus some kids think its funny to put them in innocent peoples drinks and see what happens" The young man looked concerned.

"Should I take him home then or take him to the -" Goten cut off as he saw some chavvy looking teenagers, they couldn't have been than 16 laughing hysterically at the sight of trunks on the floor unconscious and making rude signs at people nearby.

"Hey Kids what the fuck have you done to my mate!?" hearing this the kids turned round to look at Goten.

"Nothin' its only a lil bit of crack and whiz and some E" The kids spat at him then continued to laugh their heads off.

"Can't you kids grow up a bit? What's so funny about making people faint?"

The kids just made a rude gesture at Goten and continued to laugh.

"HEY YOU WATCH WHOSE LAUGHING WHEN YOUR ON THE FLOOR WITH ALL OF YOUR BONES BROKEN!" Goten rushed at the kids and punched one hard across the face sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Everyone started cheering "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

Goten moved on to the next one kicking him hard in the shin which sent the guy smack bang onto the floor.

"BREAK IT UP KIDS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLUB!" A beefy security bouncer charged in and grabbed Goten around the neck taking him by surprise and winding him. Goten stopped as the man hauled him and the others into a room and said;

"None of you move. I'm calling the police you can tell your story to them coz I really aint interested and I'm calling an ambulance for that guy over there." The man started dialling and all Goten could do was look at the floor.

A/N Please review I have basically no reviews so please review.


	4. Chapter 4 police's decision

-1A/N here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Polices Decision

It was early morning and Goten had spent the night in a police cell, Trunks in a hospital bed. The door opened and Goten looked up, a police man came in with a clipboard to question him.

"What may be your name"

"Goten Son"

" And your age?…" The police man was scribbling down on his clipboard .

"17" Goten answered simply

" And you were at club seventh heaven last night?"

"Yes I was"

" So why did you attack two young boys"

" Them IDIOTS put some drugs in my mates drink which made him faint and now he's in hospital being treated."

"I see and did they do anything to you?"

"Yeah they were rude and gave me the finger plus they were laughing at my mate when he fainted which aint funny."

"Thank you, that will be sufficient" With this the police man left.

About an hour later the door opened to reveal a very stressed out looking Gohan coming into the room, when he saw Goten he stopped and said:

"Goten you do know you mum is currently having a fit, if she dies of heart failure its your fault, its not everyday your youngest son ends up in a prison cell is it now, and you know what mums like." Gohan looked grimly at him.

"Gohan don't blame me it wasn't my fault that trunks got pissed and then some druggies took advantage of that"

"Goten you should really take more care, and you cannot find an excuse for beating them up, you should have called the police straight away"

" Are they charging me"

"nah they are just giving you a warning since your under on then I can take you home now and I have been to the hospital and Trunks will make a full recovery, so no harm done, he's a little confused but that's all"

When Goten got home he could see his mother sprawled across the sofa looking deadly white sipping tea. His mother just looked at him and went on and on about the shame he'd brought on the family and how she'd never be able to go out in public again.

A/N; Please please read and review, I really appreciate reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: ward no 29

-1A/N Nobody has reviewed so I might as well give up writing

Chapter 5

Bra sat gingerly on the edge of Trunk's hospital bed, plaiting his lavender hair absent mindedly. Goten had just arrived and explained the whole story, Bulma had not really been listening as she paced around the ward, worrying her socks off about her eldest son. Vegeta just sat crossed legged on the hospital windowsill, catching the odd butterfly and pulling its wings off, one by one. When one of the nurses asked adamantly what the butterflies had ever done to him, he just replied curtly "the strong rule the weak, everyone knows that, woman" The nurse said nothing just made a note of vegeta's name on the mental health ward with the comment "clearly demented in the mind, comes up with strange theories and displays violence of the mind"

Goten was fussed over by most of the young nurses, they patted his hair and made sure he was comfortable. Bra was obviously not the only girl here who found Goten attractive. Goten made it obvious that he didn't mind the slightest in fact he seemed to overly enjoy the attention given to him. Gohan just sighed at his brother's naïve ways.

Trunks stirred once or twice but didn't't awake, so Bra took the opportunity to inform pan on the annoying fact of Trunks being her mentor, but hopefully Trunks might be so unwell that he wouldn't't be able to tutor her. What a shame that would be…

Pan nudged Bra "go on if you fancy him so much, go talk to him, you've got to get involved" Bra glared at pan and thought if she was going to get involved she might as well make it as clear as possible what her feelings were. So Bra flounced up to Goten and plonked herself on his lap, fluttering her eyelashes. Goten stared at her strangely, but didn't move her. Pan sighed that was not the kind of action she had had in mind. Bra continued batting her eyes until eventually Goten said "have you got something in your eye bra?" Bra just babbled something about going through severe emotional trauma as her brother was dying.

"aren't you exaggerating a little" Gohan said "Trunks will be fine, just give him time" Bra just sighed and buried her head in Goten's shoulder. Goten didn't move considering she was a grieving sister.

"leave off me woman, do you know who this is?" Vegeta spat "I am the prince of all sayains" The nurse just sighed and muttered something about Vegeta being demented and continued instructing her trained team of professionals to carry Vegeta off to the mental ward. Vegeta obviously wouldn't come quietly so the beefy nurse simply stuck an sleeping injection into his arm.

"Aren't you going to stop them taking him away?" Gohan asked Bulma who was smiling to herself.

"no" was Bulma's reply "maybe they can do him some good"

The beefy nurse soon returned to clear up the dead butterfly wings when she spotted Goku, she frowned and rang a buzzer on the wall, her team of professionals came running.

"severe expression disorder" The nurse told her team "look at that goofy smile, we must act, bring the frowning hormones that we'll inject into him"

The team grabbed Goku and dragged him up the stairs, Goku just shook their hands and smiled even more broadly.

"look at all my new friends" he said as he was dragged upstairs.

"god this is boring" Pan said to Bra "I'm going to do some press ups so I can spar with Dad once Trunks is better and we can get out of here." pan started her press ups, doing a number using only one hand. The beefy nurse eyed her suspiciously before coming over and asking sweetly: "Do you want something to eat honey?" pan shook her head vigorously, Bra knew it wasn't a sensible idea to eat before a sparing match.

BUZZ BUZZ went the buzzer on the wall and the team of professionals came running once again. They waited for instructions from the nurse.

"Anorexia, that girl there, displaying the two factors, vigorous exercise and refusing to eat" the beefy nurse cried and Pan was grabbed and injected with sleeping medicine. "fetch the doughnuts! We'll have to force feed her immediately" The nurse shouted to her team.

"now wait a second" Gohan cried "my daughters not anorexic, you've got it all wrong, Anorexia is also displayed in the phitoexperdermc part of the brain, why not run a forenzicaboration test on her first!" The nurse eyed him up before pressing the buzzer on the wall, the highly trained team came running to the rescue. Gohan was grabbed and carted away while the beefy nurse cried "the over protective parenting ward immediately, this man needs counselling" Gohan too was drugged and taken to the parenting ward.

The rest of the relatives shifted nervously in their seats, scared of being taken off to one ward or another. The beefy nurse was watching them intensely, she then reached for her buzzer. BUZZ , the highly trained team of specialists came running.

"nervous convulsions and spasms" The nurse cried as the relatives were strapped into trolleys and wheeled off. Goten grinned at Bra as they were wheeled off together into the dazzling white corridor.

When Trunks awoke, he was all alone in the ward, he turned over a little disappointed no family or friends were here to see him.

A/N a slightly weird chapter, hope you liked it, please review or I shall stop writing.


	6. Chapter 6: Pan's Plan

-1A/N Will someone please review

Chapter 6: Pan's Plan

"Woman! why am I in this bloody hospital, I am not ill, a true sayain warrior is never ill and I am in perfect health so why am I in here!" Vegeta spat at one of the nurses who looked sympathetically and replied:

"shhhh darling you will be ok we just need to look after you for a while as you have a slight problem with your mental health. Now you be a good patient and sit there quietly."

Vegeta who was not stupid suddenly clocked on: "YOU THINK I AM A LOONY DON'T YOU. I AM NOT MENTAL WOMAN I AM PERFECT IN BOTH THE MIND AND THE BODY! TAKE ME OUT OF THIS MAD HOUSE IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" The nurses quickly ran forward to restrain him but vegeta was not having that. There was a bright flash of gold as Vegeta went super sayain 2 and flew through the roof leaving a large hole in the ceiling.

Meanwhile Gohan was still arguing with the nurses…. " I am not a paranoid parent I am just looking out for the welfare for my daughter who I am sure is not anorexic in the slightest! The only thing my daughter is interested in is fighting not modelling or fashion!" The nurses just told him to be quiet which angered Gohan who started telling them about law 258.

Pan was actually kind of happy, it was like some kind of dream. She lay on a comfy bed while people handed her an endless supply of doughnuts. There were loads of really skinny girls there with her, with skeletal fingers and protruding ribs, pan was easily the fattest one there. Eventually one of the nicer nurses seemed to notice that Pan was not really anorexic and some mistake had been made.

Trunks, having been released, as well as Bra, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Gohan, and Goku, whose smile was certainly less prominent now due to the frowning injections given to him. Goku, the nurses had decided was not worth the trouble, it had taken over an hour to catch him. Goku didn't like injections and would run madly to get away from them. Vegeta had escaped and the nurses were currently too worried about the gigantic hole in the ceiling to go looking for him

"come on Bra, go and ask for a date then, we all know you fancy him, do you want to go on a date or not? Pan hissed in Bra's ear. Bra just flushed pink and stare at the floor.

"All right I'll take care of this then" Pan strode over to Trunks who was still looking extraordinarily pale. "Hey Trunks do you want to go on a double date some day, you know like me and you and um maybe Bra could come but she wouldn't have a date, an ideas?"

Trunks thought about this, he didn't like Pan, but he wasn't stupid, this was obviously some kind of plot to get Bra and Goten together. Trunks was just on the verge of saying no when he caught sight of Bra. Trunks wasn't wonderful at lip-reading but he could clearly make out Bra silently forming the words "I'll tell her about your secret crush" Trunks now had two choices, he could go on a date with Pan Bra and Goten, resulting in Pan probably thinking he fancied her because he agreed to come or he could say no and let Bra inform Pan on "his secret crush" which didn't really exist, so really either way pan would think that he fancied her.

"umm… err… " Trunks mumbled

"That's great trunks so me and bra will meet you and Goten tomorrow at seven outside the cinema. It will be great wont it"

"But what about…"

"trunks you really don't have to worry about me and bra we can get there ok but it was nice for you to offer us a lift." Pan smiled and walked off.

"Damn it. I let these girls walk all over me" Trunks started flying off . "Bugger how am I going to tell Goten about this…"

"WHAT" Goten yelled at trunks "Why the hell did you say you'd go and as for saying I will go! Aint that a bit unfair!" trunks just stood there mumbling something about blackmail and how he _"**Couldn't"**_

"WHAT do you mean don't you know how to say the word NO its really simple they ask, you say NO problem solved and now mw and you have to go on a stupid date with two kids!"

"you're lucky I know what to do about this Trunks, leave it to me: the one with brains around here" Goten rattled on "I've got this website address called _How to Lose a Girl in Ten Days _That should sort us out"

Trunks and Goten sat by the computer reading.

"Welcome to How to lose a girl in ten days, have a girlfriend? Want to lose her without actually dumping her? If yes then this website is for you

Date 1: Tell the girl in question how awful she looks and say something like aren't those clothes too slutty, if she has a friend compliment her very obviously to inspire jealousy. Speak little and act bored when she speaks to you, have no physical contact at all, make really bad jokes!

Good Luck!"

"do you think it will work?" Trunks said doubtfully "but I suppose it's worth a try, it's the best plan we've got." Goten walked up to the mirror and started practising what he would say to Bra, while making disappointed faces at himself in the mirror. Trunks laughed and for once he was glad he had a friend like Goten.

"Pan what happens if he doesn't fancy me?" Bra said "what happens then it would be so embarrassing" Pan smirked at her and signalled to come and see the website she had on the computer.

"How to ensnare a guy in ten days" bra read "pan honestly do you think this will work?" Pan nodded so Bra resigned herself to reading the web page.

"Welcome to how to ensnare a guy in ten days, we will successfully ensnare your guy for you, all you need to make sure is you follow our rules, hints and tips.

Date 1: Do not wear any slutty clothes, make it stylish and sophisticated, make small talk and compliment him on what he's wearing and laugh excessively at his jokes, no matter how silly they are, make sure you are wearing the _How to get your man _perfume available from most cosmetic stores!

Good Luck!"

A/N There should be a few more chapters of this and I may write a sequel if I get any reviews. Please review. Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball z or its characters.


	7. Chapter 7: Love or tears?

-1Chapter 7

Bra and Pan sat in front of Bra's dressing table getting ready to go out on their date. Bra and pan were both smothered in the perfume recommended by the website, and were both trying the look of stylish and sophisticated. Bra's idea of Stylish and sophisticated included a very short black skirt and a very low pink and black polka dot top and 4 inch high heels. Pan's idea of stylish and sophisticated included tracksuits and trainers but she didn't think that was quite the look the website had in mind so she had settled for a quite short white dress that she bought from a tennis shop, what Pan hadn't noticed is it said "Wimbledon" on the back. She wore this with white pumps. Both girls wore their long hair loose, for the wild and free look. Bra had applied natural make-up, but Pan absolutely refused to wear any.

Trunks and Goten both dressed as down as possible. Trunks going for the geeky, nerdy look with big glasses and a white suit with a bow tie. Goten went for the "I am a wannabe Italian guy" in sunglasses, black trousers and top with a cigarette.

"Wow Trunks, where did you get the nerdy look from?" Goten asked

"Oh it was easy I just copied your brother" Trunks sniggered, as Goten punched him in the face screaming something unrecognisable about Gohan being a great brother.

"Do you think it would set the scene if we turned up late?" Trunks asked Goten, who shook his head. Both boys set off for the cinema.

"Hey guys" Bra and Pan called from outside the cinema "were over here!" Goten and Trunks, hearing them pretended to be extremely interested in some tarty girls outside the gate. Bra and Pan's faces fell disappointedly as they watched the two boys eying up the girls outside. Trunks and Goten then slouched over in their directions, their faces portraying complete and utter boredom.

"Hi" Both boys said simultaneously, Bra and Pan looked strangely at the clothes the guys had chosen before coming out with compliments.

"Hi Goten I love the cigarette it is just the perfect accessory for your outfit" Bra said in a sickeningly sweet baby voice.

"Hi Trunks, you look so………… um sexy and… mature" Pan gabbled before whispering in Bra's ear " he looks like my **_Dad." _**Bra thought that was strange as Trunks usually looked great when he went out as did Goten.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Trunks said to Bra, purposely ignoring Pan, and forcing a grin on his face. Pan just stared at him.

"Awww aren't you looking pretty tonight" Goten said lovingly to Pan, it was Bra's turn to stare. Both girls looked at each other, green with jealousy.

"what about my outfit" Bra asked adamantly, turning her back on Pan.

"Well……. I'm sorry but you look well slutty tonight" was Goten's reply.

"No I think Bra looks well lovely, it's Pan whose the slutty one" Trunks argued. "anyway what do you stink of girls, its vile, you move in a cloud of stink, you really need a bath girlies." Goten gave Trunks the thumbs up sign before saying

"Hey girls why did the boy throw his watch out of his history lesson window?"

"I don't know" chorused Bra and Pan

"he was trying to make time fly" Goten revealed, as both girls doubled up with shrilling laughter and giggles. Trunks covered his ears and whispered to Goten who also had his ears covered:

"please don't tell another joke Goten, I don't think my ears can stand it"

In the Cinema, both girls pressed themselves against the boys while the film played in front of them, trunks kept glancing sideways, looking down a tarty girl's top who was also there with her boyfriend. It was when Trunks looked down the girls top for the third time that Pan finally snapped.

"YOU PERVERT WHY CANT YOU FUCK OFF AND GO FINDYOURSELF A LITTLE SLAPPER LIKE THAT GIRL NEXT TO YOU, YOU'D MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE, COZ IM NOT INTERESTED YOU PRICK." With that Pan stormed out of the cinema, leaving a very pleased Trunks and an extremely confused tarty girl next to Trunks, who hurriedly covered herself up and turned her back on Trunks.

Trunks and Goten high fived over Bra's head.

Now it was Goten's turn to piss bra off. Goten took a long deep puff of his cigarette and steadily blew it into Bra's face. Bra coughed in the smoke, while bits of ash stuck in her eyes and hair. Bra, thinking it had been an accident just brushed the ash out of her hair and acted like nothing had happened. Goten then slid his hand slightly up Bra's shirt. Bra tensed up and muttered something that sounded like "pair of perverts" under her breath and edged away from him. Goten then leant over and singed Bra's hair with his cigarette.

Bra could hear this strange hissing noise, when she turned round, she saw to her horror her hair was on fire. Bra leapt up and flounced out after Pan.

"YOU DIRTY GOD FORSAKEN SLUT" Bra shouted back at Goten.

Trunks and Goten sat back to watch the movie in peace, snacking on Bra's popcorn. Meanwhile outside shouts could be heard:

"HOW DARE YOU ENTICE TRUNKS!" Pan was heard screaming.

"HOW CAN I ENTICE MY OWN BROTHER? YOU SLUT AND ANYWAY I NEVER WENT NEAR HIM" Bra retaliated

"YEAH YOU DID HE TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOUR OUTFIT"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT GUYS FIND ME MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN YOU, ITS NO WONDER, NO-ONE FANCIES SLUTS AND ALSO YOU WERE THE ONE ENTICING GOTEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOURSELF, ITS DISGUSTING" Bra shouted angrily

"YEAH, WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOURSELF LAUGHING YOU SOUNDED LIKE A HYENA" Pan screamed as she lunged at Bra tugging at her singed hair.

"oh well" Trunks said to Goten "they'll get over it" as slapping sounds came from outside with the odd scream or two.

A/N this is the end, please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
